


thank god for no shaving

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Cake, Dirty Talk, Facial Hair Kink, Gay, Grinding, Japan, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, hi im back, japan 5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if anyone saw them right now, itd be kinda weird. like, is it normal to see two guys basically rubbing their cheeks together because one of them has a thing for facial hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank god for no shaving

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO im actually updating in less than a month. im in a good writing mood lately even though this one sucks buT hey i didnt feel like rewriting it. so youre stuck with this one. (very bad title btw)

japan, finally. jetlag was a bitch, but calum was thankful. thankful for not dying in a plane crash and thankful theyve been so busy that luke hasnt shaved. (there was also some jealousy towards that) but other than that, calum silently thanked God for the wonderful scruff lukes beautiful face has grown.

"that was fucking awesome, that was literally my heaven," michael jumped on calums back after theyve just gotten out of the Pokémon store. 

"trust me, i know, even though half the shit in there ive never seen," ashton caught up to them now. 

calum fixed michael on his back, wrapping his arms behind him around his thighs and being careful not to drop him. carrying him wasnt the problem, michael wasnt heavy and he wasnt weak. the bags in his hands were a bit of a hassle though.

"what about you cal pal?" michaels bag from the store was pounding against calums stomach back and forth with each step he took. 

"it was great, definitely not a waste of almost half my money," he laughs, remembering he bought like 5 stuffed Pokémons. 

luke was yet to join the conversation and calum stopped in his tracks, turning and smiling when he saw luke jogging towards them. "sorry, i saw another one i liked and had to get it." he blushes red as he gestured to his bag. 

god, youre cute, calum wanted to say out loud. but instead he replied with a 'nice' and waited to continue walking once luke caught up to them. 

they were finally in the van, after hours of going to every shop they saw. ashton and michael in the front and luke and calum in the back. (calum mightve scrambled to the back once he saw luke back there)

"im gonna sleep for a week," luke huffed out, throwing his head back into the seat. calum liked the look of that. but he pushed those thoughts away right now. 

"cant, first show is tomorrow," calum stated and laid his head back against the seat to match luke and looked towards him. 

luke smiles and turns his head towards calum and calums heart dropped at how fucking hot he was with his damn smirk and scruff, "i know man. its crazy." 

"mhm," was all calum could manage, eyes scanning every inch of lukes face. he wants to feel the scruff on his face, on his neck, between his thighs. honestly he didnt care if luke caught him staring, he should know how damn good he looks. 

when he meets lukes eyes again, lukes smirk gets wider and it makes calum blush. he bites his lip and turns away before he makes anything more noticeable. 

calum stares out the window the whole way to the hotel, listening to michael and ashton giggle about their new Pokémons and talk about the show tomorrow. all he could think about was luke. he didnt know how bad he wanted him until the past week, when luke hasnt shaved and he was looking rough. a good rough. of course, calum had always thought luke was fucking hot. but now, he hasnt seen luke with this much facial hair. it went down his neck, up to the sides of his face, above his mouth and all around it and fuck, calum wants to feel it. 

"team mashton!" was yelled and is what broke calum from day dreaming. he then realized it meant hotel room arrangements. 

"good! i wanted calum anyway, hes the best cuddler, fuck you guys," luke cuddled to calums side and somehow curled into a ball with the seatbelt wrapped around him.

"well ashton gives great head rubs!" michael teased back, and ashton gave a look like 'when the fuck have i given you a head rub.' 

the teasing went on until they arrived and just like theyd planned, the two pairs went off to their rooms. right next to each other. 

luke threw his bags in the corner, not really bothering to go back and pick up whatever fell out of them as he jumped on the bed and groaned into the sheets in relief. calums stomach mightve twisted at the sound.

"i call this bed," calum gestures to the bed luke was on, the one next to the window. he liked to look out the window at the moon at night. 

luke rolls over onto his back, "im already here." 

"but i like to look out the window," calum says softly and regretting admitting it as soon as luke starts to laugh.

"thats adorable, but can we cuddle then? i need a good nights sleep for the show tomorrow and your cuddles make me sleep like a baby." 

calum smiles wide and nods. fuck yes. his mind was already going to hundreds of places. but he cant think about those right now and definitely not while theyre in the same bed in a couple of minutes. 

calum had changed into just a pair of sweatpants, leaving his shirt off while luke had just a shirt and his boxers.

after theyd taken turns brushing their teeth, they crawled in the bed, not bothering to turn on the tv since it was already late and they had a shit ton to do tomorrow. 

they faced each other, extremely close but neither minded. especially calum. he wanted to be closer. 

neither of them closed their eyes, instead stared into each others in comfortable silence with the sounds going on outside.

thank God for moonlight because calum could see lukes face clearly. still dark, but he could see every hair on his face and he wasnt ashamed when he began to stare again.   
   
luke caught calum for the second time today but he refused to say anything. he liked when calum eye fucked him, and the way hed pull his plump lip in his mouth to chew on it when he did so.

"do you like it?" luke whispers after a moment of realizing what calum was staring at. 

calums eyes widened and he snapped out of reality, "what? like what?" 

luke smirked, "should i shave it? is that why you keep staring?" 

"no, no i like it," calum gulped and nervously smiled, "thats why im staring." 

luke hummed and bit his lip ring, playing around with it for a couple seconds before scratching his chin, "wanna feel?" 

the sound of lukes nails against his scruffy skin made calum squeeze his thighs together. is facial hair some kind of fetish? because if it was, calum has it.

calum barely nodded, reached up and slowly placing his palm on lukes cheek. he stroked the scruff slowly, watching as luke bit his lip and closed his eyes. he moved his hand down to lukes neck and the twitch in his sweatpants made his nails scratch along the hairs. this was way better than the thought of it.

luke leaned into calums hand, humming."feels good, cal." he was like a little puppy when youd scratch its head.

the hand on his neck moved back up to his cheek, and calum was leaned up on his elbow now. his thumb ran across lukes bottom lip and the hairs underneath and before he knows it, hes wanting to kiss him. more than he ever has. 

and apparently luke had the same thoughts because when he opened his eyes to see calums above him, he leaned up to press his lips against his. 

calum wasnt going to do the whole nervous thing and and just sit there. he fucking went for it. both of his hands were on lukes face now and he pried his lips open with his tongue. luke moaned and wrapped his arms around calums neck, sliding his leg naked leg between calums clothed ones.

pulling away, calum continued to move his lips along lukes cheek, his scruff rubbing against his lips but he loved it. 

"cal," luke whines, trying to grind his hips into calums sloppily. 

calum leans up and catches his breath. "i fucking love it. my god, its all i think about," he admitted finally. 

luke groaned and pushed calum down onto his back, straddling his hips. "what do you think about, huh?" 

he smirks as he feels calums bulge in his sweats but doesnt say anything, instead just rolls his hips against it and places his palms on calums chest when he grips lukes hips. 

"i just, you look so fucking hot luke," calum really didnt know how to word it. "i just want to feel it between my thighs, can you please?" he was basically begging and luke loved the sound of it. 

"yeah? you want your thighs all red from my face buried between them is that what you want calum?" 

luke leaned down to kiss calums neck, making sure to press his cheek against his skin. it made calum shiver. 

"i want that luke, i want it so bad," calum throws his legs around lukes waist and desperately grinds up into him.

if anyone saw them right now, itd be kinda weird. like, is it normal to see two guys basically rubbing their cheeks together because one of them has a thing for facial hair?

luke kissed down calums neck to his chest and hooked his fingers in his sweats and boxers, pulling them down as he continued to kiss the line of his abdomen. calum leaned up on his elbows, his heart pounding already. his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment when his cock slapped up against his tummy.

calum kicked his pants off of his ankles and spread his legs, luke immediately wrapping his arms around his thighs.

"fuck," he breathes when he clamps his thighs around lukes face, grinding up into him and feeling the scruff scratch against his skin. lukes mouth was hovering above calums cock and he pressed his lips to the base of it, sliding them up the whole length. calums back arches, sensitive at the roughness on his cock. but he weirdly likes it. 

luke was basically in a headlock between calums legs as he sucked on the tip of his cock. he wrapped his hand around it, making it easier to suck on and he was already taking half of it.

"what the hell," calum groaned, throwing his head back into the pillow, "youve sucked dick before." 

luke wiggled his eyebrows because yes maybe he has. he knew what he was about to do was gonna be calums highlight of the night. 

he leans up, breaking calums legs from their brace around lukes back and getting on his knees. calum looked down to see why luke stopped but didnt say anything when he saw that he was leaning back down. and even if he wanted to say anything he couldnt because luke was fucking taking his whole cock down his throat. 

"holy shit, mmm," calum hummed, fighting the urge to shut his eyes and somewhat grabbing a hold of lukes hollowed cheeks. calum thought it was as good as luke can get until his fucking nose pressed against his pubic bone and his fucking scruffyness scratched his skin all around his cock. calum was in heaven. 

luke stared up at calum, his baby blue eyes shining under his eyelashes and calums eyes rolled in the back of his head. luke swallowed, as good as he can since his airway was kinda blocked, and slowly slid his lips off of calums cock. his swollen, stretched pink lips were slowly mouthing at the tip now, coming off with a pop and he finally took a deep breath. 

calum pushed himself back up on his elbows, speechless. "i- you- down your throat- how-" 

"and im about to do it again," luke smirked, leaning back down and hovering his lips over the tip of calum. it was so swollen and red and wet luke, couldnt help but kiss it and lick the slit a little. 

"god, yeah do it again," calums thighs twitched and luke wrapped his arms around them, holding tight. 

this went from calum loving lukes facial hair and wanting to feel it all over his body, to only caring about his fucking sinful mouth. (the facial hair was definitely an add on though)

calum bit his lip as luke looked up at him once more, "fuck my throat?" 

and shit, he wasnt expecting that. but fuck yeah he'll do that.

"yeah, yeah fuck yeah," calum mumbled nonsense as he ran his hand through lukes hair, keeping a hold of the back of it and placing his feet flat on the bed for a good angle. 

luke hummed in content and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out and flattening it. he looked so fucking sinful, calum wanted to destroy him. (in more ways than one)

calum lifted his hips slowly, guiding his cock slowly onto lukes tongue. lukes eyes fluttered shut at the weight on his tongue, even moaning at the taste. he wrapped his lips around the cock, waiting patiently for anything calum would give him.

soon enough, lukes mouth was full along with his throat and calum began to thrust his hips. he started out slow, getting lukes mouth worked up because hed rather not kill him now, not when his mouth is on his dick.

lukes nails dug into calums thighs as calum began to smoothly thrust inside of his mouth. he breathes out of his nose, trying to take it all in. 

"there you go," calum mumbles, not taking his eyes off of lukes stretched lips, "just like that, lukey." with each thrust, he goes a little faster. faster until luke could feel his balls slap against his chin and wow, luke was getting properly mouth fucked. calum was holding the sides of lukes scruffy face and his dug his nails into the skin, luke completely ignoring it as he focused on trying to breathe with a throatful of big cock.

"you feel me right here?" calum was out of breath as he sloppily wrapped a hand around lukes scratchy neck. lukes watery eyes looked up at calum, nodding as much as he can and immediately going back to letting calum use his mouth.

calum whines, like hes going to cry. which he was because it feels so fucking good, he could cry. especially when luke jerked him self away from calum, throwing his head onto his thigh and gasping. calums dripping dick slapped up against his stomach and luke took it in his hands, kissing down it to the base and making his way further down between calums dark thighs.

calums eyes widened because oh, oh yes. 

luke pushed his hands against the insides of calums thighs, spreading them as far as they could go and starts his lips on calums tightened balls, sucking them harshly and making them pop from his mouth. 

"please," calum whined, curling his fingers in lukes hair and his toes into the sheets. luke doesnt make a move to let calum know he heard him, but he did. and he was licking at the spot right underneath his balls and if calum hasnt felt good yet. that definitely hit the spot, making him almost jerk himself off the bed. luke smiles and nuzzles his head on the inside of calums right thigh, letting him feel what started the whole thing. 

luke almost apologized once he saw how desperate calum was. his lip must be bitten raw, his brown eyes sparkling with a tear or two. 

'youre so close luke, just fucking eat me out,' calum wanted to scream. but he all he did was squeeze his lips together and tugs on lukes hair, hoping hed get the gist. 

and he did, luke was fucking spreading calums round cheeks and kissing between them. and if calum wasnt enjoying this already. 

luke moaned, fucking moaned and calum almost thought it was because he mustve been grinding into the bed but no, luke was moaning because he was tasting calum and enjoying it so much he moaned in what sounded like relief.

he picked calums legs up as much as he could, putting them over his shoulders and fuck, that was a good angle. because luke was going at it now, his fingers digging in calums ass cheeks as he was keeping them spread. 

"lukey," calum whimpers, desperately grinding down on lukes tongue and squeezing his thighs around his face. his thighs were rubbing against lukes scruffy cheeks and its just how he imagined. he could feel how red the insides of his thighs were getting but it only made him beg for more. 

luke looked up at calum, flicking his tongue against calums hole and calums entire body hunched over, "oh my fuck, keep,- keep doing that," he held lukes hair in his strong hands so tightly, "fuck fuck fuck." 

luke moaned louder than the last time, and this time calum knew luke was grinding down into the bed because the way his ass would rise into the air then hump down. calum suddenly wanted to fuck luke from behind. but lets put that thought aside. for now.

"lukey, please- mmm," calum couldnt stop making noises, whether it was humming or moaning or speaking nonsense. luke liked it, he loved to hear how good he was making calum feel. luke took his mouth from between calums cheeks, ignoring the way his hole would clench so nicely.

"come with me?" luke asks breathlessly, still fucking down into the mattress. calum bites his lip and nods eagerly, pushing lukes head back down because he wanted to come from lukes sinful tongue. 

and thats exactly what calum did when luke squeezed his thigh to signal he was coming, quickly grabbing his cock and jerking it until he shot his cum up onto his chest. his whole body shook and jerked with pleasure, not giving a flying fuck about how loud he was because hes sure he could hear the echo of his profanities. and luke, him whimpering and moaning and instinctively biting at calums right butt cheek, which only made it better for calum.

lukes never seen anything so sinful, sweaty and panting calum with his legs spread, his chest covered in white. suddenly, luke wants to see this more often.

he leans up and smirks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "im never shaving again." 

but the little fucker shaved the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> kik; hmth01


End file.
